


Jolyon in the lift

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon is afraid to go in a lift, but Marcus manages to convince him to take the lift for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolyon in the lift

Jolyon and Marcus live on the third floor of their building and normally they take the stairs instead of the lift, at least this way they can get a little more exercise. But there is another reason that these couple of racers don’t take the elevator. Jolyon suffers from claustrophobia, which is strange considering his career involves spending lots of time strapped into the small cockpit of an F1 car, but he is scared of the lift, in case he ends up trapped in it for a long time.

Today, Marcus manages to convince Jolyon to take the lift, to fight his fear. This will be the first time that they have used the lift since they moved in here. Because they are alone in the hall Marcus takes Jolyon’s hand, he knows that it’s a difficult thing that he is asking his boyfriend to do for him. 

"Are you ok sweetie?” asks Marcus, as they step into the lift.

“Yes, my trophy. Just as long as you don’t let go of my hand. I feel stronger when you’re by my side.”

“Of course not baby,” says Marcus, he kisses Jolyon on the cheek, trying to calm him as the lift begins to move.

Jolyon’s just thinking that being in the lift isn’t too bad when the lift stops and they are stuck between the first and second floor. 

“No! No! No! Tell me that’s not what I think! Tell me it’s meant to do this!” Jolyon says, he’s really nervous and he knows that yelling won’t help but he can’t think rationally yet. 

“Calm baby. Breathe. You’re not alone.” Marcus held Jolyon in his arms, cradling his head to his chest. “See I’ve got you,” Marcus says in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Marcus hugs Jolyon and he kisses him on his forehead. When it’s clear that it’s not calming Jolyon he kisses his lips. He tries everything he can to make Jolyon more comfortable and to make him forget that he is in a lift.

“How much longer will we be stuck here?” asks Jolyon.

“I don’t know sweetie, but if you want I can make the time go faster,” says Marcus with a cheeky grin.

“How?” 

Marcus doesn’t answer him, he kisses Jolyon and he kneels down in front of him so that his eyes are level with his cock. He’s still holding Jolyon’s hand and he touches the little bump in Jo’s jeans with his spare hand. Jolyon screws his eyes shut but the bulge in his jeans becomes bigger the more that Marcus teases it. Marcus slowly unzips his jeans revealing his boxers with the Union Jack on them, a joke gift no doubt. He pulls them down to free Jolyon’s hard cock and he licks his lips before taking Jo’s cock in his mouth. Marcus slides his tongue slowly all the way down his cock. Jolyon loves when Marcus does that, it always sends shivers through his body. Marcus looks up to see Jolyon’s face while he has his cock in mouth, he loves to see the faces that Jolyon pulls for him. 

“I’m going to come,” says Jolyon. 

Marcus goes faster and faster, Jolyon shudders as he comes and after that they share a passionate kiss. Jolyon tastes himself from Marcus’ lips and lets out a satisfied moan. Just as he’s pulling up his zip, the lift restarts and it pings to say it has arrived at their floor. 

“Oh god! Finally! What time is it?” asks Jolyon.

“You will not believe me honey. It’s six p.m.”

“What? Are you serious? We’ve spent four hours in this lift?”

“I think so. But fortunately I was here for you,” whispers Marcus.

“Thank you so much for that, my trophy. I don’t know how I would have coped if you weren’t with me. But this is the first and the last time I take the lift!” says Jolyon. 

“I deserve a punishment after forcing you to take the elevator baby.”

“Or an award for helping me with this fear and for making me enter in one in the first place!” Jolyon says.

“Oh baby.”

“You know, I’m tired today. Are you happy curling up on the sofa, we could watch the 1987 Australian GP.”

“Why that one?” asks Marcus

“Because that was the best result of my dad in Formula 1. He finished fourth.”

“Aww, no problem.”

“It doesn’t bother you I hope?” asks Jolyon.

“No baby! You could do with a little relaxing after today!” 

Jolyon takes the video cassette and Marcus waits for him on the sofa. Jolyon sits down, with his head on Marcus’ chest and Marcus puts his arm around Jolyon. Marcus can’t help but kiss Jolyon’s hair during the race, he just loves the smell of his hair. 

At the end of the race, Marcus sees that Jolyon had fallen asleep. It is the first time that Marcus had seen Jolyon sleep while watching one of his dad’s races, because he loves watching them so much. He doesn’t want to wake him, because Jolyon sleeping is very cute, and he places a kiss on his lips, hoping not to wake his sleeping beauty. He carries Jolyon to the bedroom and lays him on the bed. Marcus gives him a final kiss on the forehead and then covers him with a blanket. 

Marcus switches off the light before curling up next to Jolyon in bed, he whispers in his ear, “Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> and of course none of this is true


End file.
